


Study Session

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: sd_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to college in Hawaii isn't all bad. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 2 of the [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) Lighting Round. The prompt was **Kung Fu** and the genre was **High School/College AU**.

_Tap, tap, tap._

“Will you stop that?” Danny hissed, glaring at Steve’s pencil as he tapped it on the table incessantly. “This is a library and people are trying to study.”

“People?” Steve looked pointedly around the empty room. “It’s Saturday morning. Everyone but us is out at the North Shore today.”

“Okay, _I’m_ trying to study,” Danny corrected. “And you’ve spent too many Saturdays at the North Shore as it is. Do you want to pass English?”

Steve sighed heavily and dejectedly pushed his book away from him. “I just can’t concentrate on it. I mean, what good is Sherlock Holmes going to do me in the Navy, anyway?”

“Passing will keep you from getting kicked out of the ROTC,” Danny pointed out. “You know, I just don’t get it. You can do all that ridiculous math with no problem but Sherlock Holmes defeats you.”

“It’s boring,” Steve shrugged. “I’ve always thought it was boring. You know my dad used to read it with Mary when we were kids, but comic books were more my style.”

“Really?” Danny asked, leaning back in his chair. “I would not have expected that. GI Joes or potato guns, but not comic books.”

“What’s not to like?” Steve asked. “Action, adventure, saving the world--”

“Cheesy pictures and short words,” Danny countered.

“That too,” Steve grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“Because the university randomly assigned us to the same room," Steve answered. "And, more importantly, I’m the only person on campus willing to put up with your mouth?”

“Oh yeah,” Danny laughed. “That.”

“What did you read as a kid?” Steve asked, curiously.

Danny smirked. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Seriously?” Steve groaned.

“Yeah,” Danny replied. “I liked the mystery. Even back then I wanted to be a detective.”

Steve shook his head. “And yet you ended up going to college in Hawaii.”

“Hey!” Danny exclaimed. “There was no way I was passing up a full baseball scholarship, even if it means going to school in this pineapple-infested hellhole. Besides, I am studying criminology.”

“Admit it, you love it here,” Steve teased.

“It could be worse,” Danny said grudgingly. He reached across the table and tapped Steve’s book. “Okay, here’s the deal. You are going to finish reading this and as a reward we can go to that Kung Fu movie marathon at the student center tonight. Is that enough action and adventure for you?”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “I love Kung Fu movies!”

“I thought you might.” Danny smiled at Steve. “And if you help me with my calculus I’ll even buy the popcorn. Deal?”

“Deal,” Steve said, turning his attention to his book.

Danny watched Steve as he stared intently at the book, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his forehead wrinkled. Danny smiled softly. He might just be starting to love it here.


End file.
